Don't Hurt Me
by hughjackmanluver
Summary: Crystal Lane is a student/nurse at Xavier's school for the gifted. Crystal has been busy with her job as both an X-Man and a nurse for the past few years. But then out of the blew, Cyclops and Storm come back from a mission and bring back a sleeping man, who knows what will happen! This story is also on Wattpad and is rated T for sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

(At the MedBay: Crystal's POV)

I walked into the room with Jean. I looked around to see the same faces there. Hellion got scars that were probably from not seeing the sneak attack Gambit gave him for the sixth time this week, Angel and Iceman were playing "Freez Tag" again earning him another broken wing thanks to Iceman, Colossus was trying to wrap bandages around a bleeding Jubilee, then there was a hot guy with out a shirt on, then- Wait, WHAT!? "Jean? Whoose that?" I asked my friend, pointing towards the man. "Oh, thats just some guy that the Professor found on cerebro." The redhead replied. "What happened?" I asked. "He got attacked, but that's all I got from Scott." She replied. "Well, maybe I should take a closer look," I muttered to myself. "Well, good luck." Jean said. I smiled at her and then walked towards the shirtless man slowly. I managed to get to his bedside without my knees failing me. After that I went into his mind and saw things that were just horrible! The man was in some kind of tank-thing, he got out and ran while crying when he saw that his hands were covered in blood and his knuckles became metal claws. Before I could go any furthur, someone ripped me out of his thoughts. I gasped when I felt a warm and muscular arm wrapped tightly around my neck. "J-JEAN! H-help!" I chocked. I saw the redhead try to move closer to me, but the man stopped her by pointing his claws at her, I tried to use my telepathic powers to get him off, but when I did. He used one of his claws to create a small cut on my neck, after that he ran off. "Are you ok?" Jean asked. Running up to me. "Y-yeah, f-fine..." I stuttered. "Come on, the Professor is already telepathically telling him where to go, he also wants us in his office." The redhead said, holding out her hand for me to take, I took it and together we ran off to Xavier's office.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(At Xavier's office)

I opened the door to the Professors office to see the man already inside, but this time he was wearing a gray hoodie with a blue 'X' near his chest muscle. "I believe you've already met Dr. Grey and Dr. Lane," The Professor introduced, when the man turned to me. I hid behind Jean so he wouldn't see me, but when I peeked out, I noticed he was looking at Xavier again. "Those are my other students. Ororo Munroe, also called Storm." The Professor pointed to Ororo, I hoped the man was looking at her. "This is Scott Summers, a.k.a Cyclops." He added. "Storm, huh? What do they call you? Wheels?" The guy remarked, turning toward Xavier. "Well, I believe you are in danger. Magneto would like to use you to power up his machine that turns ordinary people into mutants." Xavier said, ignoring the man's comments. "What's a Magneto?" The guy asked. "He's a very powerful mutant who can control metal and is the leader of a group called 'The Brotherhood'." I said, the man turned to me. I looked at the walls to avoid his gaze. "Well, I'm out." The man said, heading towards the door, but Cyclops stopped him. "Cyclops, right?" The man said, then he grabbed Scott by his shirt. "Aren't you tired of running away?" The Professor said, the man turned to him. "Shut up." He ordered. "Look, if you stay. Then we'll try to help you with your memories." Jean said. He looked at her, then at the Professor, then at me. Making me turn around. "Deal." The man said, "Alright then, Crystal. Why don't you show Logan to his room?" Xavier said. _"Why me?"_ I thought. I turned to see that Jean was walking off and Scott and Ororo were walking after her. I turned to see Logan, he smirked at me and held out his arm for me to take. "Umm... Let's go." I said, feeling my cheeks getting red, then I took lead and I went to show him where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

(At Logan's room)

We finally made it to Logan's room. "Alright," I said, opening the door for him to walk into. "Hope you like it, and if you need anything. I'm just across the hall." I added quickly. But just as I was about to walk out I heard him say: "Crystal? What kind of X-Men name is that?" Making me turn to him in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, why do they call you Crystal?" Logan said, then it hit me. "Oh, that's my real name." I said. "Oh, then what is your X-Men name?" Logan replied. "I don't know, I couldn't come up with one." I shrugged. "How about Marvel Girl?" Logan asked. "Nah, that's Jean's." I replied. "How about Hecate?" Logan said. "Very funny." I remarked darkly. Trying my hardest to not laugh. But I failed and laughed. "Alright, how 'bout. Knock-Out?" Logan said. Making me look at him and stop my laughter. "Knock-Out?" I asked. "Well... You did kind of showed me what you're powers are like." He said, "Well, I think it suit's me." I said, kissing Logan on the cheek. "Goodnight, Logan." I added, walking out of his room. But when I got out, my face felt like it was in a sauna! I can't believe I just kissed him! Ok, sure: It was just a kiss of appreciation, but a kiss none-the-less. "What the hell is wrong with me!?" I groaned, "Oh, he'll probably hate me by tomorrow." Then I moped back into my room to change into a light-green t-shirt and some baby-blue pjamma pants that had little pink hearts around it, after I changed I pulled the covers off my bed and plopped onto there for some goodnight's sleep. But before I could do that, I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and got out of my comfy bed and headed to the door to open it. But I almost took a double take when I saw Logan at the door. "Umm... Can I help you?" I asked. "Yes, you can." He replied. "And?" I said. "Read my mind." He replied simply.


	3. Chapter 3

(At Crystal's room)

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, hoping that I heard him wrong. "Read my mind." Logan said again. Nope, did not hear him wrong. "Umm... I don't know..." I replied, feeling my face turn red again. "C'mon, you did it before. Or are you just afraid you might like what you see again?" He smirked. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Hey, if you didn't read my mind to begin with. Then we wouldn't be in this situation right now." He remarked. "What is that supposed to mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him. After my question he took a step forward, I took a nervous step back. But with each step I took. Logan kept inching closer until he pinned me to the wall I was backed up against. "Y'know you wanna," He whispered huskily in my ear. Making my face feel hotter each second. I sighed in defeat, knowing that he won and I lost so I went into his mind. But what I saw wasn't what I expected, and what I saw was from when we were in the Professors office and how he was checking me out and how he wanted to make me just one of his little toys. I was disgusted by the thought that I pulled myself out of there, when I did I gasped, after a few quick breaths. I slapped Logan in the face. "Oww!" I whisper yelled in pain, "You ok?" Logan asked me, he was almost about to take my broken hand into his until I pulled it out of his reach. "I'll take care of it," I said, managing to get out of my position from the wall. "Crystal! Wait!" Logan called out to me, but making sure that he didn't wake anyone up. "Leave me alone." I whispered angrily. "Crystal!" He called out, this time I finally turned to him. "What is it!?" I hissed coldly at Logan. "Hey, will you just calm down!? You just read my mind twice!" He exclaimed in a whisper angrily. "Calm down!? Logan, I'm not just some puppet that you can control. I'm a human, even if I'm not normal, and I know you are too. But your just one of those low-life pimps who thinks they can get whatever they want!" I hissed at him. "So what? I've been with tons of women!" Logan argued. "Yes, but did you ever love them? Did you ever regret leaving them after that one night you had with them?" I asked. This time, Logan didn't have anything else to say. "Of course you didn't, so why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone." I said, then turned and walked away from the speechless pimp who tried to make love with me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(At Logan's room: Logan's POV)

 _"Yes, but did you ever love them? Did you ever regret leaving them after that one night you had with them?"_ Crystal asked, I could see the anger in her eyes. "Did I ever love them?" I asked myself, but I knew the answer, I even knew that she has a crush on me, and honestly. Even if she read my mind. I wouldn't care less. "Why should I be all worried about that? So what? It ain't the end of the world, plus I've never seen those women again after anyway." I said to myself, so I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
